Somewhere in the Middle
by ArthurKirklandLover
Summary: 21 year old, Arthur Kirkland, finds himself in a dilemma when his beloved 18 year old Alfred Jones comes back to visit him in England after he'd moved away 8 years previous. Can Arthur hold back his temptation when the thing he wants so much is living in his flat 24/7 for the time being? And what happens when Alfred has to go back home to America?
1. Prologue

**To: Arthur_James_Kirkland  
from: YouKnowYouLoveMe **

Hey there! The last time I saw you, you were a little taller than me but I grew way taller so we'll see who's taller now! (That was a lot of taller's I just typed X3) Oh and my flight is next week so try emailing me back before then. I know sometimes you take your sweet time responding to me so… don't! :D By the way, do you still have that cat we found together? You know, Crumpet? I remember he was just a kitten so I don't think he's dead yet… And did you keep my pet rock like I asked you to!? Because if you didn't, that would be so not cool… Low blow dude… low blow.

Anyways, are you sure your mom knows I'm staying with you guys for the two weeks I'll be there? I mean, I know you don't keep things from your family but maybe you forgot? I just don't want to be rude and waltz in saying, 'Hello new temporary family! :D' That would be weird… :T. And your brothers aren't still mean to you are they? Because, I'd have to beat them up… (Yeah… I got buff and tall when I moved back to America! There food is still much better than England's by the way XD)

So yeah. Message me back as soon as you get this!

-Your Hero, Alfred!

* * *

**To: YouKnowYouLoveMe  
from: Arthur_James_Kirkland **

I see you still refuse to get the fact through your head that I've moved into my own flat. I'm 21 years old, have a job, and live on my own Alfred… It's not too difficult of a concept to grasp.

And you say you've gotten taller? Well, we'll see who's the tallest when you finally get here. I've grown a few inches myself... (Plus I do respond to you on time, just not during the day while I'm at work… so stop throwing a fit). And I understand your flight is next week. Why do you think I took that day off of work to come and pick you up from the airport? Sometimes I swear you can be so naïve and untrusting.

Yes Alfred, the kitten is still alive… You only moved away 8 years ago. Surely you know cats live longer than that don't you? And if you have paid attention to any of my emails within the past _3_ years, you'd know that I apologized for losing your rock already. Remember that I'm not a pack rat so I throw things away without thinking of what you call a 'deep sentimental' meaning…

…My brothers are still quite rude to me but I've grown out of giving them the satisfaction of seeing me upset. It doesn't faze me anymore when they try and insult me so no need to worry love...

And just to correct your dreadful spelling and grammar, "taller's" is not a word.

-Arthur

* * *

Authors note: Alright so this is my first story posted on here! I know I have a sucky summary but please try and bare with it? TwT... So here's the prologue, and I know it's short, but the next few chapters will get progressively longer! :D  
((I don't own Hetalia or the characters obviously~))


	2. Chapter 1

-Arthur  
Somewhere off in the distance I heard my alarm playing a loud song with several, and quite annoying, repeating lines. The beat of it scraped through my head like nails on a chalk board and I pulled my blankets further over my head to try to stop the throbbing. I cursed myself for having gone out drinking with Francis again after telling myself not to. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time to be quite honest.

Why had I even felt the need to drink anyways? Something about my job? No… I'm pretty sure everything's fine in that area. My family perhaps? It couldn't have been that either, seeing as how I haven't spoken with them in quite some time. My eyes strained to open as the light came flooding through my curtains. My stomach flipped when I sat up and I cringed at the feeling of nausea throughout my body.

I stood up and balanced myself by holding my dresser. Never again would I drink the night away with that Frog. …Somehow I feel like I've said something like that before. My eyes managed to focus on the time showing it was 10:34. I feel like I should be doing something at the moment. What was it that I needed to do again? Was that the reason I went drinking?

My thoughts were all blurring together and finally started to make sense when I thought of Alfred. Alfred was coming to stay with me… Wait a- DAMN IT HIS FLIGHT! I hurried over to my kitchen table to check his landing time. Skimming over the words I caught 11:00 am as the time he'd be in London.

I collected my clothing items and set them aside on my bathroom counter as I got in the shower. So that was the reason I went drinking. Stress from knowing what I'm going to have to deal with for the next two weeks. Knowing how much I'm going to have to restrain myself. I guess I just wanted to let loose then? Still, I don't understand why Francis, of all people, is the one I chose to get hammered with…

After quickly readying myself and running a brush through my unruly hair, I grabbed my car keys and made my way out to my green Camry. The engine roared to life as I backed out of my driveway. I watched the time on my dashboard, strumming my fingers nervously as the minutes passed by. It was already 10 after 11:00 and it was going to be at least another half an hour before I made it to the airport in London.

A pinging noise came from my mobile and a withheld breath was released from my tense chest. That was probably the hard-headed American now, yelling at me to hurry up and get there because he was tired and wanted to sleep after his long flight. How was I supposed to tell him I actually over slept? That almost never happened. He'd probably think I just forgot about him… Even though I kind of did.

I pulled into the pick-up section of the terminal and glanced around the crowd of tourists and family's. Where could he have gone? Surely I read the right time on his flight schedule, didn't I? I decided to re-check the piece of paper and read again 11:00. It was 11:43 so if it hadn't been here by now, that could only mean… I pulled my phone from my back pocket and clicked open the new text message from Alfred.

**From: Alfred  
Received at 11:12 am **

**Hey Artie! My flight got delayed for a couple hrs so I should be there around 2 or 3! Hopefully you got this on time… Still don't understand time differences! :D **

…This was going to be a long day.

* * *

-Alfred

I shifted awkwardly in my seat beside a creepy looking man and a woman who looked a little over 6 months. I didn't even try to think about what Arthur would say to me if he got that text too late. I know he's grumpy in the mornings and I really didn't want to get on his bad side the first day I got to see him in forever. That would completely ruin everything because does that guy know how to hold a grudge or what!

New York is a lot noisier and heavily populated compared to my small town of Edith. People in Texas were also nicer than they are here. But I do like the food here so far! Arthur would get mad at me if I told him that the whole time I've been sitting here waiting for my plane, I was snacking on New York food…

He thinks I'm gonna get fat or something but he doesn't know how much exercise I get in a day! That's why I'm probably way stronger than him now… I can see him as one of those sit at home house wives for some reason… That's a funny image. I'm sure he'd kill me if he heard me say that now though knowing his anger issues. That guy can't take a joke! :3

But anyways, now isn't the best time to be losing my train of thought on other things because I need to concentrate on listening for when my flight gets here… It better be fast because I'm already getting bored. :T After about 30 minutes of sitting there hearing nothing of my flight, I decided to listen to music. Listening to things always seems to pass the time. I sat twiddling my thumbs impatiently when suddenly a small hand rested on mine.

I snapped my head up, which kind of freaked the short brunette out. I guess she'd never seen someone so startled just from a touch on the hand. Obviously, she had never met me! I took an ear bud out and said, "Uh, yes?" She looked at me like I was stupid and asked, "Is your flight going to London?" Now she was mocking me because, of course it was! My passport was sitting RIGHT next to me. So she wanted to play that game huh? "No, I'm going to Tokyo…" I made a face that said 'really?' and held up my flight papers for London.

She looked annoyed and pointed at a large boarding sign behind her. "You're plane is boarding the last few people now jerk." I decided to let that name slide. I figured she must have had a bad day or something because people usually aren't that cold-hearted towards me. Or maybe everyone acted like that in New York? Ah, well it didn't matter because I had a flight to catch! Artie, here I come!

* * *

Author's note: ...Yeah so this chapter's still a little short but I did say they would get PROGRESSIVELY longer :333  
Anyways I'm really excited to put more up and eventually get to the chapters that emphasize why this is rated M :'DDD  
((I don't own Hetalia or the characters obviously~))


	3. Chapter 2

–Alfred

When I finally got out of the crowd of people and to the terminals, I couldn't see Arthur anywhere. At first I got mad and thought he had left me here when I told him I'd be here around two or three, but then I just decided not to make assumptions. Maybe he went to the bathroom or something because he'd been waiting so long. I pulled my cell phone out of the front pocket in my jeans and flipped open my recent messages. He hadn't sent me anything (probably because he knew I was on a plane) so I figured I'd just message him myself.

**To: Artie (:  
Sent at 2:43 pm  
Heey Artie! I'm in the terminals but idk where u r so message me back :D **

Arthur was such a grammar freak I knew he'd be mad about my text to him. I usually try my best to watch how I message him but I was way too tired for that right now. Jet lag's a bitch. :T I've only had it three times now. Coming to England when I was little, going back, and now coming again. There's a lot of back and forth going on here…

My phone vibrated in my hand and I flipped the screen to see I got a message back from him. …Picture message loading? Art never sent me pictures of himself let alone around other people such as an airport. I clicked the accept button and waited for it to fully load on my screen. There was a picture of Arthur curled up on a terminal bench sleeping and a few people looking at him as they passed. I tried not to laugh because this also meant someone had his phone and knew where he was. Thinking of it that way, kind of made me scared.

Until, of course, I scroll down and saw the message that was typed along with the picture.

**From: Artie (:  
Received at 2:47 pm  
Oui Mon Chéri. He is very tired from waiting forever for your arrival.**

I should have known it was Francis being a creep to Arthur like he always was. That seems to be the guy's specialty. I don't know what his motives are but for some reason it made me angry when he hung all over Artie like he does. Maybe it was just me being too possessive but still… I didn't like it.

I looked back to the picture and spotted the terminal sign he was in. terminal B huh? Why wouldn't he just come to A? I mean, he knows I like the letter A because that's what letter my name starts with! :D But anyways, I made my way back into the airport and walked over to terminal B's sliding glass door. A gust of air hit my face as I walked out and sure enough, there was my Brit.

And next to him sat the French freak. He looked at me with a huge perverted grin plastered on his face and I shuffled my way through the crowd of people to greet him. "Why the hell do you just take his phone?" My greeting to him may not have been the nicest it could have been, but oh well, it worked.

Francis's deep blue eyes hinted at a smile when he faked a frown. "How could you say zat? Arzur is my friend, no?" He placed his hand dramatically over his heart and took a step back. He really pissed me off sometimes. "Well I'm really tired so could you tell me where Artie's car is?" The Frenchman looked puzzled then simply smiled at me.

"'ow should I know? I just stumbled across 'im while I was waiting to pick up my Canadian from 'is flight~" I stared at him in shock for a moment. Matthew and him were really still dating? How did they even hold a long distance relationship? I guess it must take a lot of love and trust… I guess you could say I respected Francis for that. He was really dedicated…

"Well I should be going~ I'll see you anozer time Alfred…" I waved half heartedly at him as he walked away then looked down to the real reason I came here. Arthur looked so exhausted… It was kind of adorable how he could fall asleep in public with so many people around staring at him though… and it kinda didn't seem like him. Maybe he changed a lot while I was gone. I mean, it has been eight years!

Last I remembered his car was a light green from the picture he sent me of it… And it was a Camry? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it was… That's kind of a girly car huh? I can't picture a man saying 'Oh my gosh! You guys wanna go for a spin in my new Camry?!' :I Yeah no… the picture just isn't coming to mind.

I carefully picker Arthur up and held him bridal style walking into the parking lot full of cars. He was super light! Like, hell, he can't weigh a pound over 115! And he's kinda small in my arms. Not kid small but small for an adult. If he were awake right now, he'd see just how strong I am… Not even breaking a sweat carrying around a 21-year-old! :D

Just as I thought I found Artie's car, a soft muffle came from the man in my arms. Arthur looked up at me in shock when his eyes refocused and his mouth opened. He must have been at a loss for words seeing me so tall and buff. Aw yeah, I'm sexy and I know it ;D! "Alfred…?" I grinned at him excitedly. I loved hearing his accent in person! I almost found it attractive, but that would be homo! Ha! Me, wanting to get it in with a guy? The apocalypse would come before I did…(Pun intended ;3)

"Hey, Artie! You're sure tired, huh?" His green eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks when he realized I was holding him. "P-Put me down, you…!" I set him down at his request and handed him his keys. "I was just gonna drive you home since you look so sleepy~" The Brit scoffed and pressed the unlock button on his car. The trunk popped up and he held out his hand for my luggage. His hand was so tiny compared to mine! And he calls himself older than me!?

"I think I win in the height contest by the way…" I smirked down at him mischievously while he closed my bags in the trunk. "I see. So you have. Well I'm still far more organized and intelligent than you will ever be; I think that trumps all competitions…" Well that hurt! D:

* * *

-Arthur

I finally felt complete with Alfred sitting beside me in the passenger seat of my car. If this had been like any of the Romance novels I've read, we'd have kissed on arrival and drove home holding hands. Seeing as how we are nothing close to lovers, to Alfred anyways, it ended up being an old crack comedy gig. Me getting carried to my car by someone younger than me and driving home getting asked a million questions.

Honestly, he acts like we haven't been keeping in contact with each other for years! Ever since he left it's been non-stop emailing and telephone calls. Even the occasional letter was sent from my home to his and vice versa! Yet all he could talk about was how I've been lately and how things are going at work and how I've spent my time.

He should definitely know by now that I have no social life even if he knows nothing else… I haven't had any friends other than him; except for the not-so-often friendly room-mate… sometimes his mind slacked in more ways than one! How could he forget his friend was lonely as ever the whole time he was gone? I only told him how alone I was and how much I missed him every other letter sent.

…After thinking that to myself do I only just realize how pathetic that was of me? I really need to get a wider ranged social life. This American will surely, without a doubt, be the death of me.

"So Arthur, you got a girlfriend yet?" Still finds time to crack a joke in his exhausted stupor… I swear he needs to grow up and face the facts. I'm not meant to hold a relationship… with anyone but him. "No Alfred. I don't think you quite understood me when I said I 'lived alone'…" He let out an obnoxiously loud laugh and pressed his hand against the dashboard. "You don't need to be living with someone if you're dating!"

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot that Americans weren't fond of settling down…" After I had made that last statement, Alfred seemed to lose interest in talking. Had I really gone and screwed up the whole time Alfred's going to be out here? I mean, he's always telling me how he's waiting for the right one so I guess I must have hurt his feelings… Was he actually that sensitive? "Alfred… I apologize. I guess I'm just a bit agitated from waking up so early after being drunk only to find your flight was delayed." Alfred looked away from the window curiously.

"Why were you even drinking? We've had this discussion before… If you're feelin' down and don't feel like you have anyone to talk to, talk to me! No drinking… Especially with the French dude." I took a deep breath and gripped the leather steering wheel. "There are some things I just can't speak to you about." Why did I even bother telling him? Damn me and my guilt. He's so lucky I can't lie to him, or he'd know a lot less about me. "What wouldn't you be able to talk to me about…?"

Now it was my turn to go quiet. It stayed awkwardly silent between us for several minutes until Alfred spoke out to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. "So, we gonna go see a movie tonight or something like we used to?" I was definitely grateful for the change of subject. Now if only I knew what films were playing later on… "Of course we can. You'd just have to check on the web to see what times." Alfred chuckled under his breath at how I say the internet. I don't understand where they even came up with that name so I prefer the web.

"Great. And, Artie… Thanks, for letting me stay with you. You're a great friend." My breath caught in my throat and I smiled. "It's no problem at all love." I'm seen as a 'great friend' to him. I hate loving a straight man… It hurts so much because I know that he's leaving in 2 weeks and after he's gone, we'll still be friends. What will I do when he finds 'the one'? I can't even answer that because that's what he is to me. And it will only end with him being 'the one that got away'.

"Whoa! Slow down Arthur! There's a speed limit ya' know!" My saddened stupor faded away and I checked my speedometer on the car to see I was going a little over 60 miles per hour. "What are you talking about? This is a perfectly good speed…" Yeah for the highway! Dude, were in a school zone." Oh… I slightly pushed on the breaks and after I had reduced my speed by about 40 miles per hour, Alfred let go of the arm of the seat. He looked at me like I had lost it.

"What's wrong dude, seriously? Because if you're gonna be pissed the whole time I'm here—"I'm sorry…." Alfred crossed his arm and gestured his hand to go on. "I just… I missed you and I'm a bit up tight right now." He looked at me for quite a long time before letting out a breath and sitting back in his seat. "Fine Artie…" Not the happiest sounding response but at least he'd stop talking…

Sitting in silence for the hour before we get back to my flat may give me some time to cool down and ponder my options…

* * *

-Alfred

I tried not to look aver at Arthur while he drove but I couldn't help glancing. I mean, I've seen him mad and all be he seems pissed today. Did he actually not want me to stay with him? I mean, that was the last thing I had thanked him about before he nearly ran over all the school children! (Also, have you _seen_ the uniforms the kids in England wear? Damn I'd _want_ to get hit by a speeding car if I had to wear that! XDD)

Arthur's small frame was tensed with irritation (I think its irritation anyways) and his hands were gripping and ungripping the steering wheel. Man did he look wound up. I don't even know what I did other than carry him to his car and make him wait forever! D:

I leaned my head against the window, staring at nothing in particular out the clear glass. The grass here was definitely as green as I remembered it to be… Arthur and I used to run through the grass in front of his mom's house and get in so much trouble for scaring the horses. Thinking about how much fun Arthur used to be makes me kinda sad… He got all grumpy when I left. Don't get me wrong, he's always been kinda a stick in the mud… but he used to smile a lot more.

Arthur drove past a green arrow that said 'Oxford'. I assumed that was the city he lived in now and smiled in excitement. I couldn't wait to see his apartment (or as he calls it 'flat' :T). Man it's hard to believe he's already an adult with a job! That sounds so boring~ I know he's like 3 years older than me but it just seems so weird because I remember when we were both just in school together…

_"Artie~ why can't you walk me home?" I tugged on his sleeve as we walked down the path to each of our houses. He looked at me with scarlet dusting his cheeks. _

_ "You're 9 years old Alfred, that's why. You're perfectly capable of making it home safely by yourself…" I puffed out my lip in discontent. "But I like walking with you." I heard Arthur sigh and look over to see him staring at the ground. _

_ "Alfred. Do you like me?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Of course I do stupid. Why would I talk to you if I didn't like you?" Arthur stopped in front of the picket fence entrance to his large front yard. He took hold of both my hands and his face took on a serious look that made my cheeks heat up. "No, I mean like-""Arthur James Kirkland!" _

_ Arthur's head whipped around to see his mom standing in the door wearing oven mitts and holding a fresh batch of scones. Arthur dropped my hands from their previous position and turned to face his mother. "Yes mum, I'll be there in a moment." _

_ He hugged me goodbye and opened the gate, closing it behind him swiftly, and waved good-bye to me from his porch once more before walking in the door…_

"Alfred…" I opened my eyes to find we were in a parking lot to a medium-sized building. "We're here so wake up and help me take in your luggage…" I blinked once more before unbuckling my seat belt and pushing open the passenger side door.

* * *

Author's note: Weew~! Added France into this whole situation XD Only briefly right now but he's too much fun to leave out so he'll definitely be back. Anyways... Flash backs :DDD I love them so I may use them a few times... Hopefully this one's a little longer so it's a little better =w=U  
**Oxford is a VERY pretty place in England... you wanna see some pretty buildings? Google that shit! :DDD  
((I don't own Hetalia or the Characters obviously~))


	4. Chapter 3

-Alfred

Arthur took out his keys at the door of his flat and started fumbling through to find the right one. Why did he need so many damn keys anyways? And, how does he even manage to tell them apart?! I'd have to label mine… No way in hell would I be able to tell apart a bunch of fucking keys.

…Yeah I'm kinda tired so I'm a little grouchy. I mean, when I get grouchy I'm not some jerk that walks around hating the world. I just get a little touchier and cuss a lot. Now when Arthur's in a bad mood, everything is wrong with the world. I don't like thinking that way though. If you think that way too much, it'll cause depression… Depression does not sound cool. :T

When Artie finally got the door open, I nearly pushed him aside to get in and put my bags down. After I set them by the door and took a glance around, I noticed something. This apartment was just as boring as Arthur was! A small couch sat in the living room facing a small 12x9 inch TV with a few picture frames hanging on the wall around it. I took a step toward the dinky television and focused on the photos he had hanging up.

In one he stood with his 2 older brothers and one younger brother, Cameron, Aedin and Arran. Young Arthur sat on the floor reading a book while his brother Cameron was lying across the couch with Arran sitting at his feet. Aedin was kneeling beside Arthur looking down at his book quizzically. …Yeah Aedin never was the one to read. His sister Nora wasn't in the picture so she must have been with her mother, like she always was. She tried to stay away from her brothers, even me when I would come over.

Another picture that hung on the wall on the opposite side of the TV was a picture of Arthur's mother, and father who passed away a few years ago. His dad was an alcoholic and wasn't ever really around his family so this is one of the few times I've ever actually seen him in a picture…

And finally above the TV on the wall was a framed photo of me and Arthur on my first day of kindergarten. I was holding Arthur's hand by his picket fence grinning anxiously. Arthur just stood there smiling softly at the camera while (probably his mom) took the picture. He was dressed in khaki pants and a white button-up shirt, while I on the other hand was wearing a bright blue t-shirt and regular jeans, and held my Captain America lunch box at my side.

"I can't believe you kept this picture of us!" My smile only grew wider when Arthur walked over beside me to look at it too. "Well yes, shouldn't everyone keep a picture of a good child hood moment?"

That comment made me think for a minute. Did I have a picture of me and Arthur? I mean, my mom must have taken plenty while we lived here… There were definitely enough Kodak moments with me and the Brit! :D I ran my finger along the border of the picture frame and my smile softened. "Makes me wish I'd never moved back…"

* * *

-Arthur

Alfred's smile was by far the cutest thing I had ever seen. It was so full of childish wonder and excitement, a trait he had managed to continue to have throughout the years. It was one reason I couldn't help but to fall for him.

"Makes me wish I'd never moved back…" Alfred spoke out softly, almost longingly. My heart skipped a beat and I looked up at him.

His eyes were focused on the picture of us I'd kept and his fingers gingerly touched its frame. Those blue eyes of his… how easy they were to get lost in. "Well, at least you're here now, right?" His shoulders came up as if to say 'I guess' and he smiled down at me. "I missed ya' Artie…"

* * *

I heard Alfred quietly cussing at the television because 'there was nothing good on'. Perhaps he'd forgotten just how dull he'd thought our stations were before when he lived here. I felt my mouth twitch into a small smile. If only he could remain in England and live here...

"Artie, think we can order dinner?" I looked out at him from my small table in the kitchen. Setting my tea down, I looked at the time on the wall clock. I grumbled to myself, seeing as it was already well past 7 o'clock. "I suppose we could… What would you like?"

Alfred turned and faced me on the couch and asked the one question I knew he would. "Do they have any American food in England?" I didn't want to answer yes. The last thing I wanted to do was order any fast food to my home.

"How about we just go out for dinner somewhere?" Alfred seemed to give this some thought. I could tell he knew that I just didn't want American food though. You could see the disappointment all over his face. It was kind of adorable how you can read him so easily…

"Sure that sounds good." Well at least I didn't have to argue with him over what to do… "May I pick where to go then?" Alfred didn't hesitate to say yes because I knew where all the good food was. I also felt like drinking tonight so a bar restaurant wouldn't be a bad choice… I knew just where to go.

-Alfred

Okay, so Arthur's driving was really good, but so slow~ He followed every rule on the road and went the speed limit! Who does that? I mean, you're allowed to go like 5 over so why choose not to. And I'm still not used to sitting in the driver's seat as a passenger. England is so backwards.

After about 30 minutes of inching through traffic, we finally made it to the restaurant Arthur wanted to go to. Damn it looked expensive O_O… When we got out of the car, I looked nervously over at Arthur. He was probably going to pay… I didn't want him spending so much money on me though! That's just inconsiderate and rude.

"Hey Art. Want me to pay for dinner?" He closed his car door and looked over the hood at me. "No, of course not. It's my treat Alfred…" He looped arms with me and we made our way up to the doors. I had to admit that him holding my arm was making me blush a lot. I'm not gay though so I don't know why when he does the shit he's always done, I feel funny! I mean, nothing's changed over 8 year's right? We're still just best friends…

The restaurant looked even MORE expensive on the inside. One half of the place was a large bar area (Where we were going after dinner~ Yay for 18 being a legal drinking age in the UK! :D) and the other an elegant dining area.

"So why'd you pick the Peacock?" Arthur exempted a long sigh and ran his hand down his face. "It's the Cockadoo… And I chose it because I like eating here…" I eyed him suspiciously and stood quietly waiting to be seated. All around the restaurant sat couples eying each other across their tables, sitting closely in booths… It kinda made me feel a little nervous being here with Arthur. This didn't seem like a place friends come to hang out.

But Arthur had always been the fancy type. I definitely couldn't see him picking any place less extravagant than this now that I think about it. A woman walked over to us wearing a small white apron tied around a red waitress dress. "Are you two waiting to be seated?" Arthur took a step forward and smiles politely. "Yes we are." He is _way_ better at communicating with people than I am :T… (Hence the airport misunderstanding… =w=U)

She showed us to a table near the back of the restaurant and held out two menus. "I'll be back shortly to take your orders…" Arthur sat in the chair across from me and opened his menu leisurely. I peaked at the back of the menu and nearly asked to leave when I saw the prices. Nothing started at less than twenty dollars here except for the drinks. D:

* * *

-Arthur

I couldn't help but watch Alfred over my menu smiling at just how nervous he looked to pick something to eat. I chose this restaurant for the reason that its atmosphere is quite romantic and calming. I hoped that maybe he'd get the idea that he meant a little more to me than just a friend…

Perhaps I was asking for too much knowing Alfred though.

* * *

Author's note: So yeah... I'm REALLY REALLY tired because there is a hell of a lot of tests going on at school right now T.T So I felt like dying yet I still typed this for you guys QUQ Feel special... so the next chapter is going to be fun... =u= Get to have some drunk Alfie~ Until next time :DDD  
((I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters obviously~))  
Almost completely forgot to label who Arthur's siblings were for you guys :I... (ages they were in the picture)

Wales: Arran- age 4

Northern Ireland: Nora- age 9

Scotland: Cameron- age 12

Ireland: Aedin- age 10

England: Arthur (obviously)- age 7


	5. Chapter 4

-Arthur

I sat across the table from Alfred smirking as he quickly downed his third shot of tequila. Several glasses sat on our table that were once filled with some alcoholic beverage. Most of them had belonged to Alfred. I had to give it to the teen… he could definitely hold his alcohol. The American hipped lightly and looked at me grinning. "Artie. You know why I love you so much?" I felt my heart skip a beat but ignored it. I almost had to remind myself that he was drunk and not thinking before he spoke.

"No I don't believe I do…" I crossed my feet and leaned my arms on the table in front of me. Alfred leaned in and whispered, "Cuz' you're nice to me even though I'm not smart like you~" I held back a laugh and laid my hand on Alfred's. "Yes, you can be somewhat of a ditz…" _Like now because you can't tell I'm hitting on you…_

"Artie, I'm gonna ask you some questions... and you gotta answer m'…" I pulled my hand away to rest my chin on and nodded. Alfred flushed and began playing with random pieces of his hair. I heard him swinging his feet lightly under the table and I smiled. It was truly adorable when he got nervous. "Do you… uh, like me?"

My eyes grew wide and I could feel my ears heat up. My heart quickened and it didn't go unnoticed that I was blushing madly. I had always wanted him to know, but it still startled me when he actually asked. I felt like if I said yes, he wouldn't want to speak to me anymore, let alone live with me… I took a deep breath and folded my hands on the table. "Of course I do Alfred… Why do you think I let you stay with me?" It wasn't a lie…

Alfred chuckled and shook his finger in front of my face. "You know that's not what I mean… I want to know if you _like_ me, Arthur." I couldn't think of what to say to him. I wasn't about to just tell him how I felt and let him forget about it once he's sober. And I didn't want to tell him this way. I was imagining something much, well… more, when I told him. I wanted him to feel the same way and be happy that I'd let him know so we could take the next step. Of course that's only in my dreams and fantasies and would never happen in real life…

"Alfred, the real question is do _you_ like _me_?" Alfred's face lit up a dark scarlet and he folded his hands in his lap shyly. He pursed his lips and seemed to be pondering over his answer when the waitress walked over with our bill.

"Are you two gentlemen done for tonight?" I scanned Alfred and sighed. He was definitely drunk, so I figured it was about time to head home. I nodded my head and dug through Alfred's wallet to hand her a fifty dollar bill to cover everything. He had bought most of the drinks… or at least drank most of the drinks that I ordered. He'd understand once he was sober.

The women left smiling, letting me know we could leave at anytime. All I had to do was convince Alfred to walk out to the car. He seemed pretty intent on staying here for a fourth round. I'm pretty sure it's only his fourth anyway. I stood and walked to the side of the table where the pouting American sat.

"Come now Alfred, we've already paid. Why don't we go home and watch a film?" Alfred's eyes lit up as I looked down at him and he hugged me around my waist.

"Could we watcha' scary movie?! Please!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes of course if that's what you really want."

Alfred stood up and grabbed my shoulders smiling. "You're the best Artie~" Without even a moment's hesitation, he leaned down and kissed me, catching me off guard. I felt my face heat up and I pushed him away hastily. Only a few heads turned throughout the restaurant but I still felt like everyone was watching us. Of course I didn't mind if people saw us as a couple, but Alfred was drunk and not thinking clearly. He'd be really upset if that had gone any further…

The American frowned and bit his bottom lip. "So you don't like me then..?" I grit my teeth and grabbed Alfred's wrist, pulling him out of the bar exit and over to my car. I unlocked the passenger seat door and sat Alfred down inside, closing it behind him.

I sat in the driver's side and pushed the keys into ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. I sighed and turned to look at the man sitting beside me. He was twiddling his thumbs nervously in his lap and chewing softly on his lip. It was so adorable and it made me wish even more that we were in a relationship. Then, I could just pull off the road, climb on top of him in the passenger's seat, and- "Artie, you missed our turn~"

Damn it! I pulled over and put on my four-way flashers. People drove past, peering into my car window as I held my forehead against the steering wheel. When I felt a hand come to rest on my back, I sat up and looked over at Alfred somewhat angrily. I mean, I want him to do this when he's sober! Not when he's drunk off his ass and looking for attention.

"Look Alfred. Why you're acting this way, I don't know. But you really do need to stop…" I felt terrible acting this way, but he'd never learn otherwise.

"But… don't you like me like that Artie?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Yes I do… But you're drunk and won't even remember this in the morning, so there's no point in telling you." Alfred's eyes brimmed with tears and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't mean to make you upset it's just…!" Great, so he's the emotionally confused drunk. Just what I needed… "It's just what Artie? Cuz' I think I like ya' too but I won't know when I'm sober cuz then I'll be thinkin' clearly!" …That made no sense whatsoever.

"I don't quite understand what you mean, dearest…" I spoke softly to him to keep the tears from falling.

Alfred shook my hands off of his shoulders and looked at me. "I mean that… when I look at you, I think, 'I wish Arthur was a girl so I could bang him and show him how special he is' and 'Arthur looks so sexy today but I'm not gay' and other stuff like that. A-And I don't know why! But when I'm like this I just want you so damn bad that I could care less if you're a guy...!"

I sat there looking at Alfred in shock. He actually just confessed that he found me attractive… And not just when he's drunk. He actually thought I looked good and wished we could be together.

I wasn't thinking when I pulled the collar of Alfred's shirt forward and kissed him. It was just in the spur of the moment and my happiness got the best of me… and those few seconds were some of the best in the past eight years. I kissed him, and he kissed me back without any hesitation behind his actions.

It had occurred to me that what he'd told me could have just been the alcohol talking, but I did not want to put that into consideration now. He wrapped his arm over my lower back and pulled me closer to lean over the middle of our seats. When I felt his tongue in my mouth, I moved away and ran my fingers along his jaw line.

He'd be upset with himself tomorrow if I allowed this. It would be better for him just to remember me kissing him and then me stopping it. At least then I could tell him it was all an accident because I was drunk as well… It's really depressing thinking of ways to make it all seem like nothing happened. But I'd do that for him, if it made him feel better.

Alfred smiled and laid his head back to rest on the car seat. "I love you Arthur…" That, I could not bring myself to reply to. It would hurt too much to have him forget I said it tomorrow…

* * *

Author's note: I don't own Hetalia or the characters obviously~ :333 But I own this story! X3 So yeah I haven't posted in a while because of exams... o-o brutal shit there. But I'm sure no one's missed me too much TTuTT Aaaanyways hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was XD  
PS- sorry this is so short T.T


End file.
